Qui veut jouer?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il existe un jeu fort amusant pour passer le temps. Les Vengeurs s'essayent à cet étrange jeu, mais il ne faut pas mettre la patience de Tony Stark à bout, vous savez comment il peut se fâcher!


**Hello! Voici un OS fait expressément pour les 24h du forum. Je ne m'étais pas inscrite, mais j'ai décidé de faire ce jeu quand même! Je vous le recommande par ailleurs (:**

**Excusez le OOC des personnages qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartiennent aucunement, et...bonne lecture!**

**(le thème était 'jeu')**

* * *

-Je me sens être le plus ridicule qui soit sur cette terre, avoua Thor, se faisant le plus petit qu'il le pouvait sur sa chaise.

-Et moi, tu m'as vu, moi ?! Je suis pire que toi, mon demi-dieu favori, grommela Tony, arborant encore une fois son armure pour se faire beau.

-Franchement, vous devriez arrêter de vous plaindre, et pensez plutôt aux autres, qui eux ont des bonnes raisons de se plaindre, maugréa à son tour Clint.

Natasha l'approuva vivement tout en regardant le haut de sa tête avec un sourire amusé, un sourire plus qu'amusé même. Bruce, assis plus loin, ne bougea pas, essayant de se faire oublier de l'assemblé. Tout cela observé par un dernier vengeur, le capitaine de la joyeuse bande, à savoir Steve ! Lequel finit presque par regretter l'absence de Loki. Pas pour le jeu, mais pour mettre de l'action. Pour l'aider à s'enfuir aussi, cela dit.

-Arrêtez tous de vous plaindre, et commençons votre jeu ! finit-il par intervenir, regardant la tête de chaque individu de cette pièce.

A côté, Bruce parut de son avis, gardant les poings serrés. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, tout de même. Surtout avec un truc pareil sur la tête ! Et puis ce jeu, c'était peut-être un bon moyen de passer le temps, mais ce n'était le meilleur jeu du monde. Un simple scrabble aurait suffit, mais non, les idées de Tony avaient amené l'équipe des vengeurs à ça ! Ce jeu amusant et fatiguant.

-Bon, qui commence ? toussota nerveusement Thor, évitant aux autres de poser la question.

-Hulk, pourquoi pas ? Mais avant, Thor, t'es sûr que tu as compris les règles, hein ? demanda prudemment Tony.

-Nous avons des jeux similaires chez nous ! Même que Loki...

-Où ça ?! grondèrent Banner et Barton d'une même voix, gigotant dans tous les sens pour voir où était passé l'ennemi.

-Du calme mes chéris, Kiki n'est pas là pour nous emmerder, pas cette fois ! grommela une fois de plus Tony, sentant que ce jeu allait mettre des heures à commencer, comme toujours. Bon, si Tonnerre a bien compris, on peut commencer ?! J'aimerais quand même bien ne pas rater mon interview !

-Toujours aussi sympa, celui-là..., marmonna Natasha, réajustant sa couronne ridicule sur sa tête.

-Z'êtes prêts ?! Hulk, tu commences ! ordonna Stark, se fichant des divers regards noirs ou remplis d'éclairs qu'on lui lançait.

-Pfff, je ne veux pas jouer...

-BANNER ! On joue, et c'est un ordre !

-Ne vous fâchez pas, homme de fer...bon, suis-je un homme ? soupira-t-il, se sentant embarrassé d'avoir autant de regards sur lui.

-Euh...je sais pas pour vous, mais vu ce que c'est, je dirais que c'est pas vraiment un homme, commença à se moquer Tony, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Mais si, c'est un homme ! Bruce, vous êtes un homme, acquiesça Natasha.

-Bien sûr que c'est un homme, Casper, c'est un nom d'homme, et puis son sexe prouve bien qu'il est un homme ! souffla bêtement Thor.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds sans attendre, tandis que le couple se lança un regard désespéré. Moui, Thor savait jouer ? Mon œil, oui ! Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Steve lança un regard légèrement réprobateur au dieu du tonnerre, avant de demander à Stark de s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas en faisant cela que le jeu pourrait reprendre, de toute manière...quant à ce pauvre Banner, il baissa la tête. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, ce jeu était vraiment pourri ! Casper, on lui avait mis comme personnage 'Casper' ! Non mais vraiment !

-Merci pour cette démonstration d'imbécilité aigue, Thor. Bravo ! Et vos parents ont dû vous le transmettre, grogna Tony, boudant.

-Père est l'homme le plus intelligent et pacifique qui soit, et Mère est la plus diplomate des reines existant dans l'univers ! expliqua le dieu avec un regard noir pour celui qui osait insulter les souverains d'Asgard.

-Bref, excusez-nous pour nos remarques, Thor, mais le jeu ne se passe pas ainsi. Il ne faut pas dire le nom sur la tête des autres, sinon il n'y a pas de jeu, indiqua calmement le capitaine.

-Ah...je continue, alors ? demanda-t-il, tout penaud, lançant encore un regard d'excuse à Bruce, qui lui servit un signe de main pacifique.

-Ouais, mais te trompe pas ! soupira Stark, boudant encore.

-Bon, et bien...suis-je un homme ?

-Un homme à poitrine, se moquèrent Barton et Stark, d'humeur joueuse.

-Oh, donc je suis une femme. Je saurais m'en contenter, bien qu'une poitrine à la place de mon torse ne m'irait sans doute pas. Ais-je...des yeux bleus ?

-Ouais, ça ne change pas ! acquiesça Natasha.

-C'est rassurant, je tiens à ma couleur d'yeux ! Suis-je...un prince ? interrogea-t-il au hasard.

-Ca serait plutôt une princesse. Il me semble que vous l'êtes, sourcilla Steve, n'y connaissant pas grand-chose.

-Barbie ! lança alors Thor, convaincu qu'il symbolisait une petite poupée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Nan Tonnerre, t'es la Belle au bois dormant ! craqua Tony, ayant horreur de ces poupées pas assez bien faites à son goût de génie. Et pis j'ai plus envie de jouer, moi. Je dois aller à mon interview ! Et puis qui nous a collé ces faux noms, d'abord ?! Sérieusement, Natasha en Dark Vador, on y croit, hein ?! Et Steve en coiffure à raisin, mais quelle horreur...

-Stark ! grincèrent ladite Natasha, scandalisée, et Clint, tenant à savoir qui il était.

-Quoi ?! Barton, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'être Captain America, non ? Vous avez des muscles, mais pas autant ! J'en ai marre de ce jeu pourri, la prochaine fois, ça sera un scrabble ou un poker !

Sur ces mots, Tony se leva, oubliant d'enlever le papier sur sa tête. Le reste de l'équipe soupira en chœur, formant une douce mélodie d'ennui. Stark et les jeux, c'était véritablement impossible. Et il ne pouvait pas tenir durant au moins dix minutes, ce pauvre homme de fer !

-Doit-on lui dire qu'il incarne une dénommée Blanche-Neige ? demanda Thor, se demandant de quoi avait l'air cette bûche de Noel.

-**QUOI ?!** hurla la voix lointaine de Stark, ses pas résonnant.

-Sauve qui peut..., articula Clint, jurant contre le dieu du tonnerre.

Oui, un jeu avec Tony Stark et le reste de l'équipe des vengeurs, ce n'était décemment pas possible et c'était un suicide organisé ! Finalement, devoir se battre contre Loki et son derrière moulant était moins pire qu'un jeu !

* * *

**Idiot et complètement tiré par les cheveux, hein?**

**En attendant, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, mes amis, mes amies (:**


End file.
